


Tea

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Matt and Karen having tea on a rainy day.
Relationships: Karedevil, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	Tea

"I wasn't expecting so much rain. I'm glad I stayed."

"Me too. Are you comfortable enough?"

"Yes, thank you. I couldn't ask for a better host. And honestly, I didn't know I liked tea this much until today. How come you never bring this to the office?"

"Because Foggy hates it. He says he'll never put up with the fact that people infuse unsubstantial dry leaves in plain boiling water and call it a drink."

"He has a point, you know? But that's only one way to see it. I think this is delicious!"

"Really? I always thought you were more into coffee."

"Oh don't get me wrong, coffee will always be on top of my list, but I must admit you've nourished my love for leaves. They happen to be very… calming."

"They're good for staying warm on a rainy day too."

"Mmmm I guess, but I still prefer to turn to _you_ for that matter. You're cozier."

"So are you, darling. And I'll always be here to keep you warm."

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that now both Matt _and_ Karen love tea while Foggy has all sorts of arguments against it. 
> 
> They all enjoy coffee, though. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
